


make it too real

by kadma



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Feelings Realization, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Jane's hunched over her easel, swiping some paint across the canvas and trying to ignore the fact Quinn's voice is no longer grating to her ears, no longer something she can scoff at.Written forChocolate Box 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



The weird, icky thing about this mess is that it’s Quinn. Not Daria, not Jodie, not even Brittany, who, in this situation, would have at least balanced out the absurdity. But nope, it’s none of these eligible bachelorettes and it is, in fact, her best friend’s little sister, who is the embodiment of what Jane is not.

And for some reason, that makes Quinn want to kiss her.

She stands defiantly in the center of Jane’s room with her hands on her hips, like she’s on a stage and she’s commanding everybody’s attention. Those jeans must cost more than Jane’s entire art supply closet, a collection she's curated over seventeen years.

“I used to have a crush on you, okay? Ugh, I can’t believe you actually made me say it. Can I kiss you now?”

Jane shrugs and lets it happen because it’ll be a story to debate telling Daria and probably regret doing so, because she’ll never hear the end of it. Worst case scenario, she’ll make a messy painting and call it her inevitable masterpiece.

But somewhere in the middle of a heated makeout session, Jane catches something. Nothing physical -- though she's half-expecting to, given Quinn's extensive dating history -- but it's just as bad as a permanent cold sore. Maybe even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe we're doing this," says Quinn, laying on Jane's bed, limbs splayed out like a starfish. She looks up at the ceiling, idly kicking her feet. Jane's hunched over her easel, swiping some paint across the canvas and trying to ignore the fact Quinn's voice is no longer grating to her ears, no longer something she can scoff at. Not as easily, anyway: once in a while, Quinn will bust out a line about this season's polyester jackets and Jane's grimace will be mistaken for a smile. "Daria's gonna have _some_ kind of reaction when we tell her, right?"

Jane straightens, looking at Quinn over her shoulder.

"We?"

"Well, duh. I'm not telling her myself. She'll just say I'm lying about it being you, or that I'm making it up to get out of something." In a rare moment of self-reflection, Quinn sits up and meets Jane's eyes. "God, that is something I'd do."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're nurturing a frenemies-with-benefits relationship with your sister's best friend. If it's _not_ because you want to shock Daria, or even use it somehow when your parents get too invested in your dating habits, then you're disappointing me."

Quinn's eyes never leave Jane's, but her expression reveals nothing more than a cool indifference.

"Right. Of course. It's part of my plan." Quinn crosses her arms and huffs. "I still can't believe you're going along with it, though. Like, I totally had to humiliate myself... but it's not that bad. You're a pretty good kisser."

"Pretty good?"

Quinn smirks. "Come here and I'll help you improve."

Jane puts down the palette, unties her apron, and reaches out for Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

It's more than just Trent's late night guitar practice keeping Jane up at obscene hours. Her palette's dried out from lack of use, and a thin film of dust rests on top of the blank canvas.

Daria asks if the ceaseless monotony of life is taking its toll on her, too. Jane quirks an eyebrow in response. It satiates her best friend, for now. They return to dry remarks about Kevin and Brittany and the general listlessness of being.

Quinn comes over that night, sneaking in through the window yet again, because she'd rather _die_ than be caught near the Lane household. Too many questions; too much embarrassment. Jane has her own questions -- about why Quinn bothers at all, if it's such a challenge. But that thought probably hasn't occurred to Quinn.

Anyway, Jane doesn't want to put anything else into that head that won't stay there for long.

"Oh my god," says Quinn, pulling Jane by the arm to steady herself on the windowsill. "I wanted to see you at lunch today, but my sister wouldn't leave you alone! I was watching you from outside the bathroom for, like, _forever_."

"Sounds like you got what you wanted."

Quinn jumps into the room and smacks her shoulder. "I didn't just want to _see_ you, dummy, I wanted to talk to you. You know, about Daria and stuff. Like, what are we gonna do about all this?"

Jane's mouth opens, and then shuts.

"It's your master plan, Ms. Morgendorffer," says Jane, bowing deeply. "I'm just along for the ride."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

Quinn grabs her by the wrist, pulling Jane upright, and leans up. The kiss begins with that awkwardness that hasn't fully vanished, and, if Jane's being entirely honest with herself, that probably never will. Quinn's lips are sticky from whatever artificial lip gloss flavour she's wearing. It tastes like plastic, and smells just as bad. But Quinn kisses with confidence, moving at a measured pace, and knowing just what to do with her tongue. Her warm hands clasp together against the base of Jane's neck.

Jane keeps her eyes open for longer than she should, watching Quinn's skin flush with effort and, she likes to think, some measure of desire. Her hair falls evenly over her shoulders; the rich, auburn colour shines like a waterfall under a setting sun.

Quinn pulls back, opening her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she says, breathlessly.

"I don't know," Jane admits, but it's a murmur under her breath, lost in the movement of Quinn's body pressing against hers, and the feel of her insatiable lips against Jane's trembling mouth.


End file.
